


MARMALADE

by Ysabetwordsmith



Category: Sunshine Challenge - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysabetwordsmith/pseuds/Ysabetwordsmith
Summary: Marmalade can be made with any citrus.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Sunshine Challenge





	MARMALADE

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Day 2 of the Sunshine Challenge.

**"MARMALADE"**  
_\-- an acrostic poem_

Made from citrus --  
And not just orange but  
Rangpur, bergamot, kumquat --  
Marmalade turns the sour sweet.  
Anyone can make it from  
Lemons or limes or citrons.  
A day starting with marmalade is a  
Day starting with sunshine, and  
Everyone needs that.

**Author's Note:**

> Orange [stimulates the appetite](https://palermocafe.com/colors-make-hungry/).
> 
> You really can make marmalade from pretty much any citrus fruit or combination thereof. Most will come out some shade of orange or yellow. Here is a [universal marmalade recipe](https://www.evilmadscientist.com/2010/marmalade-is-way-easier-than-it-looks/), and [this version uses a microwave](https://www.allotment-garden.org/recipe/915/microwave-citrus-marmalade-recipe/). For a specific example, check out this [Five Citrus Marmalade](https://food52.com/recipes/15645-five-citrus-marmalade).


End file.
